


fuyu no hanashi

by orphan_account



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, no beta we die like men, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: given x argonavis—“is moving on is the best way to let go?”ren had lost the love of his life and his passion for singing, until he found yuto and argonavis.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren, Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru (One-sided), Nanahoshi Ren/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. join our band!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ren meets wataru and yuto and they ask him to join their band

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst go brrrr. i always wanted to make this idea but thanks to that confession on aaside confess I finally decide to do it.

Ren stood at the train station as he held onto his bag, it’s been awhile since he took the train, especially _this_ station. He turned to his side as he looked at a spot, he always stood there with _him_ , but he was no longer here. Ren frowned as he turned back and held his bag more tighter. He sighed as he walked into the train and waited till he reached his stop.

“Come on Wataru, its not that hard to find a vocalist.” Yuto says as Wataru sighs before putting down his phone. “My brother recommended thus vocalist, his name is Nanahoshi Ren.” Wataru pauses for awhile before continuing, “He dated my brother’s band’s vocalist, he says he can sing and isn’t a pretty bad singer. The thing is no one has heard from him for awhile though .” Wataru frowns, he and Yuto were starting a band but they had no vocalist. This Nanahoshi boy was a good chance, but no one has his information.  
  
“If he dated that genius vocalist I’m sure he’s good, don’t worry Wataru we will find him i promise!” Yuto declares as Wataru smiles. They made their way into the university before stopping when they heard a voice, “Nanahoshi-kun, do you know where the law lecture is today?” Wataru and Yuto turned behind them to see a girl talking with a blue haired boy. “Hey Yuu wait-” Wataru calls out for Yuto as he ran towards the blue haired boy.

“Are you Ren Nanahoshi?” Yuto asked as the girl and Ren looked at him, “Y-yes.” Ren says as the girl walks away awkwardly. “God Yuu wait for me, Hello Ren I’m Wataru.” Wataru introduces himself as Ren politely smiles. “My name is Yuto and I’m starting a band! I heard you can sing so i was wondering if you would like to be our vocalist!” Ren stood there frozen, the words ‘band’ and ‘vocalist’ made him feel visibly uncomfortable, he bit his lips, “I-i need to g-go.” Ren says before running away.

Ren ran into the bathroom as he on the sink, god those words, he hasn’t heard them in so long. He doesn’t wanna join a band nor be associated in one, it just hurts thinking about it, thinking about _him._ He washes his face before making his way to the lecture hall, he tries his best to make it so those 2 boys don’t find him again. He promised himself to never be associated with bands and vocalist again.

“Wataru, do you think he’s okay?” Yuto asked before Wataru sighs, “You know what happened to my brothers band don’t you?” Wataru say as Yuto frowns and nods.  
  


_“Nayuta-kun, can i come to your concert tomorrow?” Ren asks as Nayuta smiles. “Yeah, you get a special backstage pass of course.” Nayuta says as Ren smiles and wraps his arms around Nayuta’s. “I’m sure your performance is going to be great!” Ren smiles._

  
  
Ren grabbed his bags and walked out of his lecture hall before being greeted by Wataru and Yuto. “O-oh, it’s you guys again, I’m sorry for running away just now, i just don’t feel like joining a band.” Ren apologised as Wataru sighs, “How about we sit down at the nearby cafe and discuss this? We really need a vocalist and you’re probably the last hope.” Wataru pleaded as Ren unwillingly nods, if he discussed with them, they would probably stop asking him. “Nice! Come on we can go to the cafe we always go to for practice!” Yuto says as Wataru and Ren follow him, Ren would probably regret this but he didn’t want to seen rude.

_“Nayuta-kun, what made you decide to join Gyroaxia?” Ren asked as Nayuta looks up from his paper and looked at Ren, “I joined a band to spite my dad, he left me and my mother for his stupid band.” Ren could hear the anger in Nayuta’s voice, he knew that Nayuta’s dad left but he never knew why. Ren lied on Nayuta’s shoulder and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, “Than i hope that Gyroaxia becomes the best band in the world! And you can be the king of the world!” Nayuta smiles before kissing Ren on the forehead, “Yes, and you’ll be my queen.” Nayuta teased._

Yuto and Wataru led Ren to a small cafe/bar called ‘The Submarines’ , “Good morning Boss! This is Nanahoshi Ren, we’re just going to be talking to him for awhile okay?” Yuto asked as The boss gave him a nod, “So Ren, do you want drink do you want?” The boss asked as Ren just replied with a simple, “Coffee will do.” Wataru, Yuto and Ren sat down at a table drinking their coffees, “So Ren, why don’t you want to join Argonavis? I mean if you want we could perform for you.” Wataru asked as Ren bite his lips, he never really talked to anyone about him, “O-oh it’s not need, I’m just not really, interested in a band.” Ren lied as Yuto frowned, “Pleaseeeee? We can perform for you like what Wataru said! Just consider?” Yuto begged as Ren sighed.

“I’m really sorry, I just really don’t want to join a band.” Ren apologised.

_“Ren, have you ever wanted to make or join a band?” Nayuta asked as Ren turned to look at him. “I have, but I don’t want to make you angry.” Nayuta gave him a small smirk, “Don’t be scared Ren, i know you can’t surpass Gyroaxia and me, but you can be 2nd, every king needs a queen right?” Nayuta joked as Ren smiled, “Maybe I should consider joining a band.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahhaj I decided to shorten this story so i combined chapter 1 and 2 together:>
> 
> follow my insta @jotakak.mp4 And leave a kudos if you enjoy!


	2. why are you here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ren begins to reminisce on the days he had with nayuta. confident enough to have a test practice with argonavis, someone unexpectedly shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh drama 😎 ahahhahahaha

Before leaving Wataru gave Ren his number to call him if he ever wants to join Argonavis, he had always told Nayuta he wanted to join a band, but after the incident he never wants to sing again. He did talk to Wataru here and there but they were short conversations.

Ren scrolls through old pictures of him and Nayuta, the more he sees them the more he tightens his grip on his pillow. “N-nayuta, i miss you..” Ren cried out as he placed burrows his head on the pillow.   
  
_“Ren, Kenta says his brother is planning to start a band? You interested?” Nayuta ask as Ren turned to look at him, “I don’t really know, i still feel like my singing isn’t very good.” Ren sighs as Nayuta sits closer to Ren, “What do you mean not good enough? It’s already good, especially since i am your boyfriend,” Ren laughs as he lies on Nayuta’s shoulder. “Yeah, maybe I’m interested, but not right now. I want to wait after your debut.” Ren says._

Ren lifts up his head again and opened his phone, he fiddled for a moment before dialling a number, “Wataru-kun? When is your practice days? I want to come see.” Ren says through the phone. “Nanahoshi-kun? We’re actually having a small instrumental concert tomorrow if your interested. I’ll text you the address,” Wataru says excitedly before texting Ren an address.

Ren looks up at the framed picture of him and Nayuta, “I’ll try, I promise I’ll achieve your dreams for you.”  
  


*

Ren looked at the location of the live-house and walked around the street trying to find it, he hasn’t been to a concert or a live-house in awhile. “Ren! You’re here, I’m glad you came,” Wataru smiled. “Well, i haven’t been to a concert in awhile, ever since..never mind. Shall we go inside?” Ren ask as Wataru nods and leads Ren to the live-house

“Ren you came! I’ll introduce you to our members, this is Rio who’s our composer and keyboardist,” Yuto introduces as he points to Rio, “And our drummer Banri,” He points to Banri who waves at Ren. “So he’s the singer you’ve been trying to ask to join our band, I promise after today’s concert you’ll want to join us!” Banri declares as Rio chuckles, “Banri can be a little overly confident at times,” Rio says.

“We have to go perform now, you can stay backstage and watch us!” Wataru says as Ren nods and sits down. The band says their goodbyes to Ren and walk to the stage to perform. Ren watches through the TV as the band plays their instruments, it was in sync, it made his heart race. They weren’t as good as _them_ but they seemed like they were having fun. It feels like he was back in time, back when he first met him.

_Ren shyly made his way towards the vocalist of the band that has just perform, they were a new band but when Ren heard the vocalist voice his heart raced. It reminded him of the day he went to that concert with his dad. “U-uhm, are you Gyroaxia’s vocalist? I really enjoyed your performance!” Ren says as the gray haired boy turned to look at him. “Hm, thank you. This is only our first performance but i promise we’ll debut as an official band one day,” Nayuta says proudly as Ren‘s eyes lit up.  
_

_“I promise I’ll come see your future performance! Your voice is unique and special, i wish i could sing like you,” Ren sighs as Nayuta chuckled. “Than practice, and show me your talent one day. What’s your name?” Nayuta asked. “Nanahoshi Ren! I promise I’ll get to your level one day,” Ren says as Nayuta smirks. “Than i hope one day i can challenge you on stage, Nanahoshi.”_   
  


Ren clenched his fist, the more he heard the music, the more it reminded him of Nayuta. The memories came back of the day they met, tears flow from Ren’s eyes as he remembered the words Nayuta said to him. _‘Than i hope i one day i can challenge you on stage,”_ He knew they couldn’t ever perform together anymore, but Ren promises himself that he’ll fufil Nayuta’s dreams. He’ll be the king of music for Nayuta. 

“Nanahoshi-kun are you okay?” Wataru asked Ren looks up to see Argonavis in front of him. “W-wataru-kun, I-i want to join Ar- “Ren? Nanahoshi Ren? Where have you been for months?” Ren’s words were cut off by someone, he wiped his tears and turned to look who was behind him. “Nii-san, since when were you in Hakodate?” Wataru says walking towards Kenta. “Sorry Wataru, i just came in time for Gyroaxia concert and your concert,” Kenta says as Ren stood up.

“Nanahoshi it’s been awhile hasn’t it? How have you been?” Kenta asked. “How is Gyroaxia going to have a concert without Nayuta. You know Nayuta writes all the songs, he’s the vocalist. How can Gyroaxia continue without Nayuta?!” Ren exclaimed which left everyone in the room, especially Kenta a little shock.

Kenta sighed, “Can we talk outside? This is one of the reasons why i came here you see,” Ren reluctantly agrees as the pair made their way outside. “Wataru, i think you should check on them,” Rio advices as Wataru nods and soon followed the pair outside.   
  


*

“Ren, i want you to join Gyroaxia as the vocalist. It’s our only option other than finding a new vocalist, plus Nayuta likes your singing and I’m sure he’d be happy to see you continue on Gyroaxia for him,” Kenta asked as Ren stood there in shock after what he just heard.

“Me? R-replace..Nayuta? I-I can’t, Gyroaxia is like his love child,” Ren’s voice was shakey, he was in a state of shock. “I-I’m sure you can sing for Gyroaxia right? K-kenta-san..? Gyroaxia was Nayuta’s dream, not mine..i have no rights to help him fulfil those dreams with the band..he created,” Ren was confused, he didn’t want to make Gyroaxia to disband, but he knew he was nowhere able to lead Gyroaxia into success.

“Ren, I’ll give you time to think. Please consider, everyone in Gyroaxia knows only Nayuta likes his and your voice,” Kenta says as he walks away. Ren just stood there, how was he supposed to react, he had already made his mind up to join Argonavis and now he has to chose between Argonavis or Gyroaxia. 

Wataru stood from afar, hearing Ren and Kenta’s conversation. He knew what happened to Gyroaxia’s vocalist but he never knew his connection with Ren. Once he saw Kenta leave he made his way towards Ren, “Ren, are you okay?” Wataru asked as Ren turned to look at him. 

“W-Wataru, I’m sorry, I don’t know what I want anymore,” Ren started crying, he tried his best to stay tough but he couldn’t. “It’s okay Ren, I don’t know much about what happened with you and Gyroaxia’s vocalist but it’s your decision. I won’t pressure you to join Argonavis,” Wataru hugged Ren and let the blue haired boy cry on his shoulders.

“It’s gonna be all okay, just take your time,” Wataru reassures him.

*

_“Nayuta, I’m sorry for everything and i-” Ren froze, a chill ran down his spine as he saw what was in front of him. “O-oh god no! Nayuta wake up!” Ren kept begging for the boy who laid frozen on the ground to wake up. They had a huge argument a few days ago which led to Ren leaving for a few days. In those few days Nayuta did not just but drink and took his medicine._

_Nayuta had depression, it was only a few days since he’d been diagnosed. The fight with Ren caused him to snap, he downed the half empty bottle of Antidepressants, he had overdosed. Ren was a crying mess when he found Nayuta, when he was in the hospital with Nayuta, when he was at Nayuta’s funeral. He blamed himself, if he hadn’t argued with Nayuta than maybe he’d still be alive._

_Nanahoshi Ren believed he had kill his soulmate, the love of his life, Nayuta Asahi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ew anyways hahaha im dumb rn have some brainrot sorry if this is rushed or trash. We won’t know until next or 2 chapters later about the fight with nayuta but hahaha. Also its a wataren story now becuz i love them.
> 
> Follow me on insta @jotakak.mp4


	3. regretful past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren tells Wataru about him and Nayuta. Wataru tries his best to help Ren overcome the guilt he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is basically them getting closer because y e s ✨
> 
> gay angst fluffy boyfriends

“Thanks for coming to meet me Wataru,” Ren thanked. “It’s no trouble really, it would be nice to get you better,” Wataru smiled. Wataru’s smile slowly shifted into more of a concerned smile, he let out a small sigh before beginning. “I feel like i know what you want to as- talk about, I didn’t know you were affiliated with the vocalist in my brothers band. He just introduced you to me,” Wataru clarified. “N-no it’s okay, i knew you wanted a vocalist for Argonavis. Not much people knew about me and _Nayuta_ ,” Ren reassured Wataru who let out a sigh of relief.

Wataru stirs his tea, “If you don’t mind, do you want to talk to me about it?” Wataru asked. Ren fiddled with his fingers, “It’s, a long story, I don’t know where to start," Ren said shakily. “I guess I’ll start from the beginning.”

“ _When i was a child, my dad brought me to see a concert. I thought it was going to be boring but when i went there and saw them perform, i was in awe. I could feel the enthusiasm and passion they have for music. I could hear the happiness and excitement from the fan’s cheers. That was when I decided i wanted to get into music.”_

 _“I listened to a lot of different bands growing up and when I finally graduated, my parents allowed me to do music. I went to live-houses a lot and saw many bands perform but only one caught my eye, Gyroaxia. Their vocalist voice was unique, it brought back memories of the first concert i_ _attended."_

_“H-hello, are you the vocalist of Gyroaxia?” Ren asked nervously. “Huh? Who are you?” Nayuta asked. “N-nanahoshi Ren! I want to be a vocalist! And when i heard your voice it gave me a sense of Nostalgia!” Ren eyes lit up as Nayuta gave him a smirk. “Well that’s good, you want to start a band? Than i hope to challenge you one day!” Nayuta declared. Ren gave him a smile, “Okay!”  
_

_  
“I didn’t know we were in the same university course actually, i wanted to believe it was fate that brought us together again. Then we started hanging out together after lectures, than concerts, and we started dating. He was amazing, he seemed angry and aggressive but deep down he was kind and caring."_

_“Oi, Ren!” Nayuta called out. “Is there anything you need?” Ren asked, coming out from their bedroom. In Nayuta’s hands were some documents, Ren didn’t know what they were for but he knew it’s the reason Nayuta wanted to talk to him. “How do i say this, Gyroaxia got offered a debut,” Nayuta explained. “That’s great! Is there anything wrong?” Ren was worried. “Nothing really, I’m just scared you’ll be alone when we’re on tour. You took the news better than I expected,” Nayuta joked. “It doesn’t matter, as long as your happy!”_

Ren paused, Wataru could see Ren’s eyes building up tears, he was about to cry. “Ren, if you’re uncomfortable with continuing you can pause,” Wataru assured the boy. “N-no, no it’s okay. It’s just, bad memories,” Ren sniffed.   
  


_“Nayuta, can we talk?” Ren asked. His tone was more, serious than usual. “Maybe later? I’m working on a song,” Nayuta didn’t even make eye contact with Ren and continued writing down lyrics. “Stop saying later! You’re always to busy with music nowadays that you barely even talk to me!” Ren shouted. “Tch, you know i have a lot going on right now right? If you want after I’m done we can watch a movie together or something,” Nayuta sighed.  
_

_“you always say that, you’ve been saying it for days,” Ren murmured. “What was that?” Nayuta asked. “If you could choose me or music, who would you pick?” Ren asked. Nayuta’s face was in shock, Ren could see a hint of anger in his eyes. “Ren, you know i love both you and music, i can’t chose!” Nayuta shouted._

_“than would you die for me?”_

Ren started crying, he hasn’t cried in front of anyone because of Nayuta since the funeral. He bottled up the multiple feelings and regrets he had, he hated himself more than anyone.

 _“_ Ren, are you okay?”

 _“_ No, I’m not..."


End file.
